Overnight Detour
by Moony3003
Summary: A missunderstanding leads a young spacer to her first time. OC characters. Rated M. Lemon. Don't like please don't read.


**Disclaimer: **All Star Wars used is not my property.

* * *

><p>Warning: Rated M for a reason. Lemon. Don't like, go back.<p>

A/N: Request.

* * *

><p><span>Overnight Detour<span>

The rush of the evening was over, the traders were gone, the stalls were closed and many people on Nar Shaddaa were packing up and turning in. On the boardwalk just inside the borders of the Selinus block in the Hutt Sector, a young woman, dressed in a plain silver padded flight suit walked down the street, her destination unclear.

For the past hour, she'd done nothing but wander around the large city, the memories of the last few days weighing on her mind. Her tired legs took her to the railing and she looked over. The sheer drop into nothingness would have most people's stomachs dropping to the floor but to her this was nothing new.

With a mild interest, she watched a group of thinly veiled clouds that hovered over the lower part of the moon's planet of Nal Hutta. The colours meshed together and swirled in an unusual but alluring manner. As a soft sigh escape her mouth, the sounds of giggling reached her, making her turn quickly at the noise, her hand hovering on her hip above the holster on her belt which was currently empty.

But it turned out to be nothing more than a male Twi'lek and female human walking towards her. They passed without incident, the odd giggle still erupting from the woman's mouth. A faint smile graced her pale blue lips. It looked like a date. Once they disappeared from sight, she felt something inside drop. The feeling of happiness that both of them were sharing was, to her, something foreign.

Pushing the feeling down, she decided it was time to find a place to sleep. Turning her back to the railing, she looked up and down the boardwalk taking in each building. Some were stores, some were businesses and some she couldn't tell what they were. Most of the ones in sight were places she never visited unless a job required it.

And a couple of them had, so those she ignored, looking towards the ones she'd never been before. There were hundreds if not thousands of places for people to sleep here on Nar Shaddaa, some were expensive and she was far from the ones that were reputable and at the distance she had come, the thought of going all the way back to her ship made her want to drop right there. So as tiredness became to creep in, she walked towards one further away from the others, the lights bearing down on the neon blue sign.

_The Intimate Circle_

She scoffed under her breath. The name of the place was painful. It made her almost pray that the inside wasn't going to be so bad. She took small, timid steps towards the main entrance. Gilded columns stood proudly at each side and the windows beyond were smudged and full of flyers, some new and some looking as though they've been there for decades.

The wide doors directly in the middle had dark, moss green paint chipped off in large chunks, giving the door wild patterns of green, white and brown. The light above it flickered occasionally, making it seem uninviting. But the most uninviting thing about the place so far had to be the bouncer.

A tall, bulky Klatooinian stood beside the entrance, his arms folded over his chest, his face set in a grim look of determination, the eyes looking straight ahead hard and unyielding. He wore black leather pants, thick black boots and a red tunic that reached the middle of his thick legs. His heavy brows were pulled into a frown and he remained unmoving, while he watched her approach.

Not knowing what was inside, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing but a yelp escaped as the Klatooinian grabbed her by the arm and hauled her inside, grunting something she couldn't understand. The ill-lit, black painted hallway was long and she stumbled twice on something she couldn't see.

At the end of the long hallway, she could just make out a door that was at least a hundred meters away. It stood slightly ajar but what was inside remained unknown. As she was still pulled forwards, her mouth open several times, unable to say the words she wanted it to say, the white doors they went past becoming a distraction. Eventually, they stopped at the last door before the one at the end and a hard knock rang through to the other side.

A feminine voice called from within and the Klatooinian made no hesitation in opening the white door and pulling her inside with him. She struggled in his grasp and decided to keep her mouth closed and find out what they wanted before saying anything. It wouldn't be the first time she's said something too early and gotten into trouble for it.

"Ah... so you must be the new pleasure hostess," said a tall and round Askajian from behind a square, metal desk.

"I-"

"Ziare? Right?" said the Askajian, seeming not to hear her. "I am Madam Marama Martano but just call me Marama. Everyone does. Now," she gasped, pausing to look her over, making her freeze. "You defiantly need to be cleaned and fixed up and... to have those clothes thrown away immediately."

"But I-"

"Get Akana and Lilli in here now!" screamed Marama, making her jump. The madam approached her and stretched her arms out, seeming to measure her. A subtle but nice smell hit her as she walked forwards her long dark gown sweeping along the floor, the coloured bangles up her arms jingled with each movement. As she bent down, her long brown hair spilled forwards over her shoulders, and when she came back up, her Krayt dragon pearl necklace smacked lightly against her neck.

The door to the office opened and two girls stood in the doorway and immediately the madam started talking again. "She's earlier than expected but it's not a problem. Girls, help her dress, tell her what she needs to do and send her into the main room. She looks to be about the Pantoran… Lilea's size so put her in one of her costumes until something is made."

Without having to be told, the two girls in the doorway entered the room and took her arms, leading her back into the dark hallway and back towards the front door. But just before reaching it, they veered off and pushed open a white door on the right hand side.

It slid opened to reveal and room full of noise that was hardly distinguishable from each other. She felt herself pulled towards an empty vanity table that was surrounded by several others that looked exactly the same. All were white with large oval mirrors hanging above them in the centre, small lights decorating the outside edges, lighting up the small workspace brilliantly.

"What's your name?" whispered the human in her ear.

"Manari but..."

"That's pretty," interjected the Arkanian Offshoot. "I'm Akana and that's Lilli. You're a Pantoran right? You and Lilea look similar."

"No… I'm a Wroonian," said Manari with a faint frown.

"Oh," said Akana, her tone apologetic. "Maybe there's a genetic link there… Anyway, Marama was right about what you should wear. I know what'll be perfect."

Akana moved towards a rack of clothing and rifled through them at a fast speed. As she was led closer to the table, she looked the Arkanian Offshoot up and down. She was gorgeous. Wavy white hair rolled down her body ending at her waist, her silver tank top glistened in the white lights above, her white mini skirt clung to her body and her silver heels thudded against the wooden floor boards as she moved about.

When the sounds of a zipper reached her, Manari turned her head back to the front and looked down. The human beside her was starting to remove her flight suit but before she could open her mouth to protest, Akana was beside her, holding out the outfit. Manari's mouth opened in surprise as she looked at the thing dangling from a hanger. Slowly, she shook her head. There was no way.

"It won't be as bad as you're thinking," said Lilli assuredly.

Manari wondered if she was kidding as she looked at the humans outfit. Hers wasn't so bad. She wore red high-heeled boots, shiny black tights that stuck to her like a second skin and a thin, strapless piece of red material that stretched across her bust, hiding almost nothing. Manari glanced up into her tanned face. Her light brown eyes betrayed feelings of empathy. She brushed a lock of black hair behind her ear before going back to undoing her flight suit.

It came free off her body easily and was thrown to the floor and kicked under the table, the thud in the sleeve going unnoticed. Manari's undergarments were cut with a pair of scissors and thrown straight into a rubbish bin a metre away. Manari shrieked in alarm and wrapped her arms around her body but it did little to cover her.

"We don't have much time before customers start rolling in. Wipe down with this and then you can get dressed," said Lilli, handing her a damp red towel.

Feeling as though arguing wasn't going to help, she took the towel and wiped down her body. While she worked, she lifted her head, wanting to tell them that there had been a mistake, but both Akana and Lilli had moved away, talking to a couple of other girls, Twi'lek twins by the looks of it, who were both sweating although looked relatively happy about something.

When she finished, she held the towel around her and waited. While she did, she took a proper glance around the room. The pink walls were bare and the floor was covered in a fluffy, pale pink carpet. Clothes were stacked all over the room, on racks, on coat hangers, on the floor in messy piles and females crowded the smallish room, looking for the right thing to wear.

In seconds she was noticed and both Akana and Lilli walked back over with the outfit still in hand. Gently, Akana took it off the coat hanger and with Lilli's assistance they had her drop the towel and started to dress her. Manari stared in the mirror, her eyes widening with each thing that was placed on her body. A satiny gold bikini was placed on her body, the top clasped together at the front while the bikini bottom stuck to her tightly, showing just over half of her rear end.

"Sit," said Lilli, pushing down on her shoulder.

Manari sat down in the chair and watched as both Akana and Lilli got to their knees and each put on one of the strappy gold high-heeled shoes they had in their hands. Manari bent forward and watched as the straps were tied secured around her ankles with a distinctive click. Once in place, Akana got to her feet and reached for a few items on the table. Gold bangles were placed around her wrists and the few that were passed down to Lilli were placed around her ankles. Akana and Lilli then placed gold hoop earrings in her ears and lastly, a solid gold chain necklace was wrapped around her neck.

"Up," said Lilli, pulling at her upper arm.

Manari got to her feet and was instantly dragged across the room to where a wide ceiling length mirror stood. Several girls stood there, checking their appearance, making sure everything was in order before walking away. Manari's eyes widened in alarm at how naked and glittered she looked and she immediately opened her mouth to protest.

"I think there's been a mistake, I…"

"There's no mistake," dismissed Lilli. "You look great! Just a couple more things…" Akana trailed off, vanishing from sight for a few seconds. When she came back, Manari noticed a black hairbrush in her hand and gently, she brushed her hair, smoothing it out. Lilli moved around the group of girls beside them, returning with a small, clear bottle in hand that contained a dark yellow liquid.

"Just a splash of perfume…" she said, dabbing it on behind her ears and on her wrists.

"Now, let's go," said Akana, putting the hairbrush down.

Manari sighed as she was led back to the door by Akana, who held her hand tightly. They left the brightly lit pink room and went back into the dark hallway. They started towards the end and Manari hissed inaudibly at the cool air that hit her exposed skin but it was soon the least of her worries when the door they came to hissed opened revealing reveal an enormous area. Manari found herself looking both ways at each end. It was bigger than she expected.

On the left hand side was a large stage that almost stretched from wall to wall, a thick red curtain hanging in front of it. Rows of tables and chairs sat beyond them but few people were there. In the very centre there was another, smaller stage, more like a platform that contained three poles around the outside. A violet Twi'lek, a pink Twi'lek and a pink skinned Zeltron stood on top, dancing to the music that pumped from the ceiling, welcoming all the patrons who entered through the door.

"This is the Aqua Lounge," said Akana as they stepped through the door, letting it close behind them. "It's the main room of the club and where most people come to be entertained." Akana led Manari to the side before saying more. "Over there is where you'll be working," she said, pointing to the other side.

Manari glanced over. Right beside them was a bar, decked out in blue lighting. Up a small flight of stairs were rows of private booths all glowing with different colours. The walls were surrounded with a shimmering blue curtain that ran around the whole room.

"People pay a little extra to sit up there," continued Akana, still holding her hand. "It's a little more private and is ideal if you don't want to go to the Wild Life."

"Uh... what?" asked Manari, a deep frown wrinkling her blue skin.

"It's what some people call the back rooms of this place," explained Akana. "You know, where people go to do stuff in absolute private."

"Got it," said Manari quickly, not wanting her to say anymore.

"You'll be trained by Katiara," said Akana, looking around. "She's the most experienced server here."

"Aren't the workers here slaves?" Manari asked.

A small chuckle escaped Akana's mouth. "Yes, most people that work here are slaves but not everyone. Katiara isn't and neither is Victor, the bartender and two others, over there, are Cynan and Titus, they're not slaves either. Everyone else is."

"Who owns this place?" asked Manari, looking towards the Nautolan and Cathar that Akana had just pointed out.

"Ka'Pa the Hutt," said Akana. "He comes by every few months to check on things. While he's gone, Marama is in charge. Come on," she said quickly, pulling her along. "We should have started a few minutes ago and don't worry, you'll do fine. If you're not sure about something, ask another worker. We're all friendly and will give help when it's needed."

They walked across the line of the bar towards a woman who was putting drinks onto a black tray before handing them off to a female Pantoran who went to deliver them without a fuss. The pale pink veils swished around her legs as she moved and the sequins and glitter on her pink bikini shone brightly under the many coloured lights that adorned the ceiling.

"Katiara, this is Manari, the new pleasure hostess," said Akana, making the introductions. "Tell her what to do and send her on her way."

With that, Akana turned and walked towards the stage area on the other side of the room, disappearing behind the red curtain. Manari turned back to the Hapan. She was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. She had long golden red hair that was pulled back into a long plait, light grey eyes and pale skin. She wore a floor length blue dress that was semitransparent, a dark blue bikini underneath and thigh high boots.

"You and I will be working in the red booth section tonight," said Katiara, getting straight to it. "There are usually two workers for every section and there are seven sections; red, blue, purple, pink, white, yellow and green. There are usually two rows in each section which can hold up to fifty people but getting that number is unusual. If the customer wants their companion to drink they must buy it for them. All you have to do is take their order, type it into the datapad and it will be sent straight to the computer at the bar where Victor will prepare and place them on a tray for you. And make sure you're quick. Victor works quickly. Check the tables regularly to see if they need something. A happy customer is a returning customer. Don't worry about interrupting them because they're given something else nice to look at and a Wroonian is not something we have here. Now, let's go. I haven't started yet as we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well, about that-"

"Come," hissed Katiara, sounding rushed, shoving a small datapad in her hand and ushering her towards the red booths.

Manari sighed, letting her shoulders slump in defeat. Somehow she got the feeling that she would have to play the night out and wait until it was over so she could tell someone that there had been a mistake. But right now, everyone was busy and it seemed no one had time to listen. Holding the datapad firmly in hand, she followed Katiara to the red rows.

She watched as Katiara walked down the other end of one row and began to take orders and converse with the customers. Manari took a deep breath and walked to the first table. It seated a group of five male Twi'leks, all looking as though they'd been digging around in something dirty. They smiled up at her expectantly but before she could say anything, they did the talking.

"Look here boys, a new hostess," said the one in the middle. "I wonder how wild she is..."

"She looks nervous," said the one closest to her.

A small yelp escaped Manari's lips as he placed a hand on her leg and moved it upwards, coming to rest on her behind, giving it light squeeze. Manari attempted to shift but his grip was strong so, she remained still and waited to hear what they wanted.

"Just bring us a round of Alderaan beers," said the one on the other side.

"No problem," said Manari as she turned away.

She walked from the table and back to the bar and waited. Victor said nothing as he had already set about getting the drinks. After taking a tray, Manari watched as Victor worked. The tall Chiss was adorned entirely in black clothes, only his blue hands and face visible. When he looked up, the red eyes blazed menacingly.

With the drinks on the bar, Manari placed them on the tray and took them over to the table and moved onto the next one with a slap on the bum. Manari sighed tightly and kept her anger in check as she looked down at a lone Duros who sat there, his eyes seemingly stuck on the three women dancing on the platform in the centre of the room.

"Bring me a Chimbak wine," he murmured, not even giving her a single glance.

Manari nodded and left without a word. On approaching the bar she saw another female there, waiting for a drink order. Manari felt a little surprised. She'd never seen an Umbaran in a place such as this before. She wore a traditional slave outfit. Every inch of the material was clear and transparent, hiding nothing. It was matched with silver bangles and silver heels with straps that wrapped around her calves. She was leaning against the bar surface, her long pale fingers rubbing over her bald scalp which was covered in glitter.

"I'm Yvana," she said, pointing to herself. "You must be Manari?"

"News must spread fast," muttered Manari, putting down the black tray, waiting for the drinks to arrive.

"Sure does in this place," said Yvana with a smile, showing her brilliant white teeth.

Manari returned the smile but looked away, brushing her smooth blue hair off her shoulder, feeling somewhat exposed by the fact that she was already known here by many. When she looked back Yvana was placing the drinks on her tray, adding one to her own.

"Uqua is at the next table you'll serve," said Yvana quietly. "This is what he always orders."

"Thanks," Manari whispered before Yvana walked away, her tray balanced on one hand easily.

The advice made her feel strangely better. It seemed Akana was right. The staff were friendly and were giving her tips without even having to be asked. Turning, Manari went back to the red area and gave the Duros his drink and went right over to the next table and plopped the drink in the centre of the table. The Ithorian sitting there glanced up and murmured something that she couldn't understand but it did sound polite. With a smile, she moved on to the next one.

A group of rowdy group of Weequays celebrated her arrival, yelling out loud. "Glasses of whiskey all round and a glass of champagne for our little friend here," said one of them, placing his arm around a girl.

Manari met her eye. It was a girl she hasn't seen yet. She was a petite Teevan. Her silver-hued skin was accentuated by the tight fuchsia bikini and her long, straight black hair. Her silver eyes shone brightly as she smiled. Manari nodded and put in the order. Loud giggles erupted beside her, drawing her attention for a quick moment. A female customer stood just outside the blue booth section, leaning against the wall, a male worker on either side. From a single glance, Manari recognised them as Epicanthix and twins. Both had short, spikey black hair and both were wearing loincloths made of brown leather and small matching vests that left most their chests exposed.

Clearing her throat, she glanced away and finished inputting the order and went back to the bar. The drinks sat on top already as she walked towards it. After retrieving it, she dropped the drinks off at the table and moved onto the next one. A young woman sat there with a male beside her, their heads bowed, both looking animatedly interested in one another.

At her arrival both looked up and Manari gasped inaudibly. The female customer smiled up at her as did the Zabrak slave. He was similar to the other males here; muscular and good-looking although something about him caught her interest. He had long black hair that was swept up into a ponytail, with long strands falling around the sides of his face and piercing chocolate brown eyes that made her feel small and unimportant. The black inked tattoos on his face stood out clearly, unable to hide the smile that made her heart pound loudly in her ears.

"Did you hear me? I said I want a Circuit Cider," said the woman, an edge to her voice.

Manari tore her eyes off the Zabarak and looked beside him. A female Berchestian sat there, her milky white skin glowing under the lights and her arms folded over her chest, clearly unimpressed about not being heard the first time. Manari shook herself right and put in the order.

"I apologise," said Manari politely. "Be right back."

Feeling embarrassed, Manari went to the bar and picked up the drink. When she returned she placed it in front of the woman and moved straight onto the next one, not wanting to cause any more problems. In the next one sat two human women with a male Mirialan slave.

"Manari, right?" he asked. At her nod he smiled. "I'm Stefan and these two lovely ladies are Quinn and Katy."

"Hello," said Manari, looking at each of them. "Nice to meet you. What would you like to drink?"

"A bottle of champagne, with three glasses," said Katy, smiling at Stefan.

Manari punched in the order and smiled before leaving. "I'll be right back."

As she left for the bar again, Manari sighed heavily. This was indeed going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>As the clock ticked over on three hours, Manari looked around the club, feeling somewhat desperate. Things were becoming sore and getting on her nerves. The soles of her feet ached from the heeled shoes and her behind felt bruised and red from being pinched and smacked by male customers every time she walked by.<p>

As she reached the bar for what felt like the hundredth time, Katiara tapped her on the shoulder and gave a soft and polite smile. When Manari looked her over she wondered how she'd managed to stay so collected over these few hours. She looked as fresh and poised as she did when they'd first met.

"You can take a break, if you want," she said, gathering a few drinks together. "It takes a while for most girls to get the hang of this job."

"Thanks," said Manari, with her mind already made up with where she wanted to go first.

"There's a door just beside the stage over there where you can go through to the dressing room," said Katiara. "It's a short cut that most of us use."

"Thanks," she said as Katiara turned away.

Manari made the journey across the room with a limited number of pats on the bum and rummaged behind the long blue curtain, looking for the door. Just as she found it, screams of many sent chills down her spine and she turned and peered out through the curtain. From the main door, a group of eight people entered, brandishing weapons and yelling to get everyone's attention.

The leader of the group jumped on the centre platform, scaring away the three girls and fired his blaster towards the ceiling. The music came to a halt as did everyone in the room. Across the room, Manari watched as Victor moved down the bar subtly, doing something she couldn't see.

"Now that we have everyone's attention," said the leader, looking around, a smug expression on his face. "We've come for a few things; the money, the liquor and a few girls. Do it without a fuss and no one will be hurt."

"What is going on here!" demanded Marama as she walked in.

The leader turned and pointed his blaster straight at her chest. "You must be the Madam? Yes, we know all about you," he said, a disturbing smile lighting up his features. "Hand over a few of your girls while my guys fill up the bags they have and we'll leave without a single death, alright. Well, come on, I don't have all night!"

The madam visibly jumped from his tone and she started walking to where Manari stood, still watching things unfold. With another glance around she saw that the security still hadn't responded and Victor was slowly moving out from behind his bar, his red eyes unblinkingly watching the two Twi'leks that jumped over and started grabbing bottles.

As two more of the group stormed their way into the kitchen, one other wandered away from around the centre platform and towards the stage, intimidating the people he walked past with his blaster and the knife in his belt that was in clear view. Just as he reached where Manari stood, she reached out and pulled him inside the curtain, slamming him into the wall. The Weequay stumbled on his feet and Manari took the opportunity, taking his knife and the blaster from his slackened grip.

In one swift motion, she yanked him around and kicked in the back of his knee, making him stumble. She wrenched the curtain open and walked out, the knife against his throat and the blaster pointed at the others. Other blasters pointed her way but the leader of the pack laughed, evidently amused by her actions. He took a few steps forward, his head tilted to the side, looking her up and down.

"Is this the plan, little girl?" he asked mockingly. "Take one of my men hostage to get us to leave? It's not going to work, sweetheart. In this business some people are liabilities."

"Then I suppose all of you are expendable then," said Manari, taking aim.

A blaster shot rang out as Manari fired. A choking noise sounded through the room and to the side of the leader, one of his men went down, blood gushing from his throat, spilling onto the floor. Before long, the noise died down and Manari moved forward, pushing the thug along with her. A blaster shot near her feet made her stop. The Twi'lek leader's red skin seemed to pulse under the lights, his features tensing with building anger.

"Stop there," he snapped loudly. "This stupid plan of yours isn't going to work. Move any closer and I'll shoot in the crowd of working slaves over there, killing some. Do you want to risk it?"

Manari glanced away, thinking his words over. When she looked up, she locked eyes with Victor across the room. A silent, knowing look passed between them and subtly, Manari nodded. As Victor jumped the bar and jumped the guys taking bottles, Manari moved with lightning quick hands, slitting the guys throat with the knife, letting him slide to the ground before throwing it towards the other guard standing beside the leader, hitting him in the chest.

He hit the floor with a thud and Manari ducked for cover behind a vacant table as the Twi'lek fired several rounds at her. Loud bangs came from the bar and echoes of cutlery hitting the floor soon followed in the kitchen. Manari looked out from behind the table and saw security guards charge in the main door, tackling the leader to the ground. Another helped Victor drag out the two he beat thoroughly while others dragged out the ones in the kitchen.

Manari came out from behind the table and approached the leader, kicking him once in the stomach. "That's for shooting at me," she hissed, a vague smile of triumph on her lips.

As the guards dragged the men still alive outside, the customers and workers cheered and applauded, grateful to be alive. Manari leaned against the main platform and watched as the last of them walked out the door. The madam approached a grin from ear to ear on her face.

"You know, I've never had a girl able to fight so well," she said, leaning against the platform beside her.

"I'm not a pleasure hostess," said Manari, chuckling. "I'm a, well, a mercenary, I guess."

"No kidding," said Marama, laughing breathily, surprised by her words. "I'm sorry for the mix up. I guess the bouncer just assumed you were the new girl. Too pretty for your own good, I'd say. Well, in light of this, allow us to make it up to you. How about free food and a free room for the night?"

"Ah… in one of the back rooms?" asked Manari nervously.

"Oh, no dear," chuckled Marama. "We have rooms upstairs for staff and VIP customers and that's just what you are tonight."

"Sounds good," said Manari with a relieved smile. "Thank you."

"No, dear, thank you," said Marama, taking her hand. "You helped save everyone's lives. Seems you and Victor work well together. We'll get your clothes back and you can change. Keep the outfit if you want. Lilea won't need it anymore. Come with me."

Manari was led into back into the dressing room and quickly, she put her silver padded flight suit back on, not bothering to remove the outfit, the previous feeling of embarrassment coming back. When she finished dressing, the madam led her back into the Aqua Lounge and sat her at a table near the stage.

"Someone will get some food and drink for you," she said, putting a menu in front of her. "And here is a key card to your room. I'll have the girls place a few things in there to make you comfortable and as personal thanks you can keep everything in there. So, just relax. A couple of shows will be starting soon. See any other problems; don't be afraid to jump right in there."

Manari smiled and watched Marama walk away towards the other side, as someone signalled for her. For a woman running a business like this, she was nice. As her stomach rumbled, she rubbed it gently and looked down at the menu. There were numerous things to choose from, some of which she loved. After making her decision, she leaned back in her chair and subtly glanced towards the other side.

"I do hope this little incident has not persuaded you," said Marama kindly.

"Not at all," replied the broad shouldered Rodian sitting in between two large and menacing looking Trandoshans. "I would still like the transaction to proceed."

"Good," said Marama. "Ka'Pa has agreed to you buying one of his slaves and you may pick whichever you desire. Which ones have caught your interest?"

The Rodian rubbed his chin while he thought it over. "The Zeltron and the young pink Twi'lek that were dancing on the stage and perhaps the Pantoran. Send them over for a better look."

The madam bowed slightly and left the collect the girls. Manari glanced around. Most of the place had settled and business had restarted like nothing had happened. As her attention moved back to the menu, a woman stood beside her table, holding a datapad in hand. When she looked up, she found herself face to face with a tall, slender human with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes with a pinkish hue to her white skin. She wore a plain white uniform that had oily smears in patches over the front.

"What can I get you?"

"What do you recommend?" asked Manari, changing her mind about what she wanted.

"The Notha Stew," she said instantly. "It's the cook's specialty and I promise it's delicious. It's what most of the staff have when on a break."

"Fine, I'll have that and a Blumfruit juice, please."

"Sure," she said, putting in the order. "I'm Brandi, by the way."

"Manari," she said in return, shaking her hand.

She watched as Brandi walked away and disappeared through the kitchen door. The madam passed her line of sight and Manari's eyes followed her back to the Rodian's table. Instantly, Manari wondered if he was a crime lord or something. On jobs she only ever saw bodyguards like that with people who needed protection and most of those were crime lords or involved with one somehow but from his demands, she was sure he was the crime lord himself.

"These are the girls you asked for," said Marama.

Manari continued watching as a young Sakiyan female stood beside her, a datapad in hand, her fingers skimming over the surface, typing without ever looking down. Manari looked her up and down. It wasn't very often she saw a Sakiyan around. She had black skin and her bald head shone under the bright lights. Her violet gown swished around her feet as she walked and when coming to a complete stop, she remained still, as though waiting for orders.

The three girls turned on the spot, showing off their attributes, but even from here Manari could see that the Rodian's eyes were glued to only one of them the entire time. As she looked between them, she wondered if the Rodian was about to go against what he wanted.

"I'll take the Zeltron," he said, sitting up straight, a look of unconcealed yearning clear in his round eyes.

"Very well," said Marama, dismissing the other two girls, who each looked a little relieved. "My assistant here will make the transaction and settle the fee. Pleasure doing business with you."

The Rodian bowed his head once and then turned his attention to the still silent assistant who quickly moved in to speak in a low voice. Manari felt a small wave of disappointment. She could hear anything else they were saying. Turning away, Manari saw Brandi returned with a tray in hand. A bowl of Notha soup was placed in front of her and the juice to the side.

"Thank you."

Brandi smiled but said nothing and went back towards the kitchens, speaking to a couple other customers on the way. As she ate slowly, Manari glanced up when a familiar figure appeared on stage. The madam cleared her throat, gaining the attention of everyone sitting in front and she smile widely.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," she said loudly. "Thank you for sticking around through that short unpleasantness and we're very happy to bring you two young upcoming fighters for the slave gladiator circuit. For your entertainment tonight we have two young lads who are eager to show off their skills and we have the wonderful dancing number by the 'Wookierockers'. So, to start us off please welcome brothers Teilo and Tomax!"

The crowd applauded and the red curtain lifted to show two human boys standing side by side. In unison they bowed to the audience and then to each other before moving into position, their arms up, standing at the ready. Manari ate slowly while she watched the two boys begin to fight each other, both of them looking eager. Their feet moved fluidly across the stage as the electrified gauntlets over their hands lit up at the barest of movements.

"May I join you?"

Manari jumped at the soft voice and long body that leaned over the chair beside her. Instantly, she felt as though her heart leaped into her throat, preventing any words from coming out. She tried to swallow down the lump but it went nowhere. With an awkward jerk of her body, she nodded, her hand stilling. She watched as the tall Zabrak pulled out the chair beside her and sat down.

"I'm Elix Vansall," he said, meeting her eye.

"Manari Meiru," she said in reply, putting down her fork and picking up her drink. "Oh, would you like one?" she asked after a short sip.

"No, thank you," he said quietly. "It's much better as a customer, isn't it?"

"I guess," said Manari, breaking the eye contact, starting to eat again.

Silence remained between them and as Manari finished her meal, they watched the continuing fight on the stage. Sweat covered each boy from head to toe, easily visible as the two of them were both clad only in tight red leather briefs, wide silver belts on their waist bands. In a vicious strike, the older boy swung out, hitting the other squarely in the chest, knocking the wind of out him, a resounding yell of triumph echoing. The younger stumbled and his brother pushed him to the ground with his foot before rushing forward and placing the foot on his back, ending their fight.

"It seems Teilo is the winner!" called the madam, coming out from the back of the stage. "But don't be discouraged Tomax, you're skills are improving and Ka'Pa looks forward to the next competition. Now, please give a warm welcome to the 'Wookierockers'!

The two boys bowed to the audience as two Gamorrean guards made their way out from the sides, chains in hand. They were clipped onto the silver collars around each of the boys' necks and the two were removed off stage. Music then pumped into the room and a flock of dancers in glittering costumes of bright colours and sequins, instantly getting into place. Manari looked away and slowly finished off her drink, glancing sideways at the man beside her. She knew he was paying attention and waiting for her lead as he was the slave.

"How long have you worked here?" she asked, after the last sip.

"A few years," he replied. "Longer than I'd like to admit. It's not all bad though."

"Are there other rooms for entertainment or is this it?" asked Manari, taking another glance around, the more patrons filling up the tables.

"There's the Orchid Mist," answered Elix. "It's a room for VIP customers and it's pretty private and you have to pay pretty well for it. People who can't afford to be seen in a place like this, like a politician or something go to that room instead of this one."

Manari nodded, understanding the reasons for another room. After small sigh, she pushed back in her chair, rising to her feet. "I don't mean to be rude but I think I'll be going to my room. I need a shower and some much needed rest. Excuse me," she whispered as she stood up and walked towards the main door, not looking back.

On entering the hall way, she walked towards the turbolift. With a glance towards the back room she saw a sign. It read: Wild Life. A small frown appeared on Manari's face as she pressed the button, calling for the lift. The inside of the back room didn't look nice at all. It made her grateful she wasn't sleeping in there.

With a small chime, the doors opened and Manari stepped inside. It went up one floor and opened. She was instantly greeted by stark white walls with paintings decorating almost every inch. It made her feel like she was in a new building altogether. The doors were brightly painted, none of them showing any signs of wear. The carpet along the floor was clean and white, looking as though it had been barely walked upon.

Before long, she came to the right room and inserted the card. It snapped open with a hiss, making her jump slightly. A smile pulled at her lips. It was nicer than she'd been expecting. The red walls stood out brilliantly against the pristine white carpet and the white curtain shut out the tall rectangular window. With small steps she approached it and pulled back the curtain to look outside. But other than a dark ivory sky and an empty street, there wasn't much to see. With a sigh, she closed to curtain and looked at the desk beside her. It was made of mahogany and only one thing sat on top of it but for the moment, Manari ignored it.

She turned and her eyes roamed over the bed instead. It was wide, looking as though it could easily fit three solid people and was slathered in thick, white sheets. A bedside table sat on either side, both of them holding tall, thin lamps, both of which were switched on, casting a dim light through the room.

When her eyes wandered to the other side she saw two doors, both of which were closed. Approaching the one opposite, she tentatively opened it but it only revealed a closet containing a few clean towels and extra blankets and pillows. On opening the other door, she saw it was a refresher. Her eyes widening faintly and a feeling of relief and happiness washed over her.

With all her previous thoughts, fears and hesitations, she threw off her clothes and dumped them onto the desk, picking up the clean item there and jumped into the refresher, turning on the shower. She left the door open and as soon as the water became hot enough she stepped underneath the spray, closing the privacy screen behind her. The warm water washed down her blue skin making her feel better already. It felt as though it'd been days since her last shower.

At the door to the room, a knock sounded but Manari heard nothing. It opened and closed with the same snapping hiss. The muffled footsteps moved towards the sound of running water and after a knock on the bathroom door, a scream echoed and was quickly followed by a reassuring voice.

"Miss Meiru?" called the person loudly. "It's Elix Vansall. I was sent by Madam Marama." There was a pause before Manari appeared a few feet from him. "I'm sorry for intruding but I got no answer and thought maybe something had happened."

"It's alright," breathed Manari, feeling relieved, tightening the white towel around her body. "Take a seat," she said, pointing to the bed. "Just let me get dressed."

The Zabrak nodded and Manari turned slowly, her eyes lingering over the desk, ignoring the bottle of Green champagne and two glasses on a black tray that now sat there and disappeared back into the refresher, closing the door behind her. When dressed, she looked into the full length mirror. Her eyes widened slightly at what she had placed on. It was a white chemise with triangle lacy cups that tied up in the middle. The bottom part was made of mesh and had an open front that exposed her belly. The thin straps ran over her shoulders and were loosely tied up behind her neck. Along with it, she wore a white lacy thong. It all fit her body perfectly and she twirled on the spot, admiring it for a moment.

Remembering the Zabrak outside, faint panic gripped her and quickly she grabbed the clean hairbrush off the sink and brushed her long hair until it straightened out and the knots were gone. After, she grabbed the washcloth and wiped her face, and checked her teeth and then her breath, not wanting to take a chance. The door opened with the same hiss and she stepped out of the refresher. At her presence Elix moved and took the chilled bottle off the desk and poured two glasses.

"Madam Marama sent me here with this," he said handing her a glass and not sitting until she sat down. "She thought you might like something stronger to drink and trust me, it's nice and she also suggested you might want some... company."

"I... I'm... not interested in... that..." she stuttered, hating that her breath hitched in her throat at the lie.

"That's fine," said Elix, holding up a hand to calm her. "We can just talk. So, tell me about yourself."

"No," said Manari slowly. "I'd rather hear about you first."

"Well, you are the customer," said Elix with a smile. "I was born here, in the slums of Nar Shaddaa. At the age of three my parents decided to leave for Coruscant. They bought passage on a ship but the pilot wouldn't take me along so, my parents decided to leave me here. I survived on scraps, sleeping wherever I could. A few months later I was picked up by a Twi'lek. He worked for a Hutt and asked if I wanted a better life than this. I accepted without thinking about it. I became a slave and I grew up doing odd jobs for him, running errands and such. I was soon sold to another Hutt and started training to fight. After I lost too many fights, I became the property of Ka'Pa who said he'd put me in one of his clubs as a pleasure host. I've been here ever since."

"Do you regret it?" asked Manari.

"The odd time," admitted Elix. "But if I hadn't become a slave, I'd probably have died years ago."

"Are you angry at your parents?"

"I used to be," replied Elix, taking a sip. "I hated them for a long time, but once I started making errands and getting regularly fed although it was rationed I realized that they were in a lose-lose situation. They would have starved to death too."

Silence came between them and as Manari finished her drink, Elix topped it up. She looked up and their eyes locked. Manari instantly glanced away, brushing a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She took another sip, feeling unsure of what she should say next.

"Can you about me all about you now?"

"Well..." said Manari slowly. "I'm twenty years old and from Wroona. I was born in a small village called Exton. It was cold and snowy most year round. I knew most families that lived there. I sometimes felt like an outcast growing up. Most kids had siblings, but I never did. I'm an only child. My father died when I was a teenager and my mother started working to support us. She wanted my education to continue."

"And you left after finishing school?" asked Elix curiously.

"Yes. My mother is still there though," said Manari. "She got remarried. No more children though. When I finished school I learned that most people had been with someone and I was the only one my age who hadn't... done that yet. I mean, it's a hard thing to hide in a small town when everybody knows everybody's business. I felt embarrassed and decided to leave."

Elix thought for a moment before saying anything. "So, you still haven't had your first time?"

Manari felt slightly taken aback at how openly he mentioned it. "No," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Silence filled the room again as Elix took both glasses and placed them back on the desk before sliding back onto the bed, closing the distance between them. Slowly, he lifted his arm and moved her hair off her neck and leaned in, kissing the soft blue skin gently, giving her plenty of time to pull away.

"You know, we can change that," he whispered into her ear.

Goose bumps rose along Manari's skin and she jumped up from the bed and walked away. Her fingers skimmed the surface of the smooth desk, lightly moving over the outfit she'd just been wearing. Many thoughts ran through her mind but before she could decide on anything, a touch on her arm made her gasp and spin around. Elix stood close but kept a couple of steps distance between them.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I don't mean any harm. We don't have to do this. We could just talk like you wanted or I could leave and let you get some sleep."

There was a moment of silence as Manari thought it through, her eyes glued to the floor. Elix nodded slowly and began to turn away noiselessly but stopped at the touch of Manari's hand on his arm. Slowly, she shook her head and moved her eyes up to meet his.

"There's nothing to apologise for," she said, chuckling at herself. "It's not you, it's me. I just… I want to do this."

Elix closed the distance between them and slid his hands up her thighs, coming to lightly rest on her hips. Manari's breathing turned irregular at the intimate contact but Elix didn't seem to notice. The strong hands slid up her waist before moving around to her back, pulling her off the hard surface and against his body. Manari gasped again and her arms flew forward, gripping his shoulders. The hands roamed around on her back but one of them snaked upwards, twisting in her soft blue hair. A sudden yelp escaped Manari's throat as he jerked her head backwards, baring her throat. She held her breath as his tongue snaked out from between his white teeth and licked over her racing pulse. A strangled moan escaped her throat, a mingling of fear and lust.

"I want to see you, all of you," he whispered gentle against her skin. "May I?"

At knowing what he wanted, Manari nodded and Elix's hand went around her neck and the straps came loose, falling over her shoulders. The middle of the chemise came undone next, the top falling off completely, hitting the carpeted floor noiselessly. Manari's cheeks burned hot with discomfiture as she felt cool air hit her body and her breasts bounce free of the soft confines.

The thin panties slid off her body and with a little encouragement Manari stepped out of them. Elix's hands gripped at her thighs, hard enough to bruise and he gazed down at her body. The blue skin glowed in the dim light, making him smile.

Moving to his full height on his knees, he pressed his lips to her bellybutton and kissed it lightly. Slowly, he continued downwards, leaving a trail of wet kisses to her groin where he stopped and brought his hands down to cup her bottom, squeezing each cheek firmly, pushing his face into her groin, breathing deeply, taking in her scent.

At the touch of her hands in his hair, he looked up. She was looking down at him, a curious and almost fearful expression on her face. Elix got back to his feet and took her hand, leading her to the bed. She lay on the bed and she watched as Elix removed his sandals and the purple loincloth which he abandoned on the floor. Manari looked his body over. His muscles rippled with each movement and sweat already seeped from each pore, giving him a shine. When ready he joined her on the bed and immediately nudged her legs open, getting comfortable between them.

Manari laid back on the plush white pillows behind her and watched as he lowered back towards where he'd been before. Hot breaths from his mouth hit her and she soon felt his tongue, long and wet, curling around the folds of her, tugging on the rings of hair as he tasted. The tongue plunged in deep and he shook his head, filling her as he drank up the flavour he received. Small, soft moans flowed from Manari's mouth with each exhale.

"I believe you're ready," said Elix, pulling away, chuckling at the murmur of protest.

A click sounded in the room and Manari's eyes widened in alarm. "What was that?"

"Lubrication," answered Elix. "I think you're more than ready. This is just to make it even more comfortable for you."

Leaning up on her elbows, Manari watched as he squeezed a generous amount of the clear thick liquid onto his fingers and spread it around before reaching down and rubbing it over his hard manhood. When he was ready, he got her flat on her back and loomed over her, inserting himself inside gently and slowly.

Manari's eyes squeezed shut at the burning of her skin stretching. As a new weight was felt on her chest, she opened her eyes, instantly meeting the brown pair she'd come to like. A smile graced his face, easing her fears somewhat and she returned the smile. In a tender manner, he caressed her cheek as he continued to push in.

A couple of tears leaked from the corner of her eyes and Elix bent down and pressed their mouths together. Manari instantly accepted and parted her lips, allowing him to explore with his tongue which ran over her teeth and went deep into her mouth.

Once fully sheathed inside her body, Elix stilled, not wanting it to end too quickly. He watched as she slowly adjusted and became a quivering mess, her legs wrapping around his waist seemingly of their own accord. It was a sign he could move but he didn't. Instead, he craned his head to the side and took a nipple into his mouth and suckled hard, his hand teasing the other.

Manari's moans turned louder and she tried to push down onto his stiff erection, but nothing helped as his body prevented her from doing anything. Her head tossed side to side on the pillow and both her hands hit the bed beside her, seizing the bedspread in slight frustration as she kept trying.

"Please..." she begged.

Her nipple was released and she gasped at the cold air that hit it, making it harden, barely hearing the chuckle that came from Elix. His lips found hers again and the kiss was unlike the one before. This one was passionate and hard, pushing her head deep into the pillow. Ending her torture, Elix finally began to move.

He thrusted in and out slowly, going deeper each time. Moving her hands off the bed, Manari wrapped them around Elix's neck, pulling him closer, encouraging him to keep going. The pace quickened and the noises in the room were moans and skin slapping against skin. Heat spread between them and sweat slicked their bodies as they moved together.

The pooling warmth spread in his abdomen and Elix knew he wasn't going to last much longer with the tight heat enclosed around him. He pulled himself up and reached down between Manari's legs and with his thumb he rubbed her clit in quick circles, sending her into an orgasmic frenzy.

Manari screamed , the sound easily bouncing off each wall as she came. As soon as she rode through it and came down from her high, Elix's control fled rapidly at the tightening of her wall muscles and the heat within. He spilled inside her, grunting heavily before kissing her again with slow, languid motions.

"Is there blood?" asked Manari as he pulled out slowly.

"A little," said Elix. "Wait a minute."

Elix moved out from in between her legs and rolled over, reaching for something in the draw beside the bed. Manari's legs instantly gave way and flopped bonelessly onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling while she waited. Wanting her mind on something else she marvelled over how white and uncracked it was. It surprised her a little. She expected a place like this to be covered with cracks and have noticeable flaws but so far, she hadn't found any on this floor.

At the creaking of the bed springs, she turned her head as Elix rolled over, with a white cloth in hand. Without quick, fluid motions, he cleaned them both before throwing it onto the floor and laying back down, putting his arms around Manari.

"Are you staying?" she asked, looking up

"Would you like me to?"

"Yes," whispered Manari, nodding slowly.

Elix pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. It was soothing to listen to and soon her eyes closed as tiredness settled. Together they fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, nothing but soft breathing and each other for company.


End file.
